percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Wisdom's Folly
Darkness of the Earth Setting Percy died to save her life, mostly likely dooming the quest in the process. His world-changing decision has been made. This time, it causes the world to take a turn for the worse. He was not able to make the sacrifice he needed to this time. He valued her too highly. What will these series of events cause Annabeth to do? This happens almost directly after Buried Alive. Wisdom's Folly Annabeth woke up face down in the mud. She had almost been completely absorbed by the earth. She quickly sprang up and drew her knife, ready to stab all nearby monsters to death. But there were none within her reach. Instead, she glimpsed Jason lying next to where she was, and everyone else huddled around her, looking grave. "What? What happened?" She demanded. No one answered. Annabeth looked around. Then it struck her. "Where's Percy?" More silence. But that was all Annabeth needed. "No! It can't be!" Annabeth screamed. Why did it have to be him! As soon as she thought this, she cursed herself for being so selfish, willing to sacrifice another member of the quest for Percy. She pummeled the ground with her fists. Tears began flooding down her cheeks. Memories raced through her head. Every happy moment she shared with him. She cherished every second of the memories. She clung onto them desparately, as if that could make Percy return. No... Percy, I won't let you go. Deep down, she knew it was hopeless, that she could do nothing about it, but she drove that thought into the deepest chasms of her mind. After a few minutes, she had to know what happened. "How did it happen?" She whispered hoarsely. Piper spoke, "Gaea sent a huge boulder to crush you, no one could stop it in time. Then Percy launched himself... He launched himself in front of it." Annabeth hiccuped, "What happened to Jason?" Again, Piper said in a worried tone, "After Percy, who was kinda our last chance, you know, saved you, he summoned a huge gust of wind and blew the monsters away. Then he collapsed." Frank put in, "They'll be back soon. He bought us some time." Annabeth whimpered. Her Percy sacrificed himself to save her. The agony of it hurt her at every level. She didn't know what to do without him. The sympathy of the others did little to help her, so she was alone in her despair. Annabeth would have sat there, reminiscing about her most happy moments with her boyfriend for hours, to forget the ugly truth, but then the monsters came. She stood up groggily, and drew her knife again. It seemed so long ago that Percy took her knife and gave it to Luke. She stopped. She couldn't afford to indulge herself in pleasant memories now. The monsters began attacking ferociously, determined to take revenge for being blown off a huge hill. By this time, Annabeth noticed that Jason was stirring. Not wanting him to suffer the same fate Percy had, she roused him from his slumber. Then, she plunged back into battle, fighting life a demon. She was a vengeful spirit of battle, wanting to crush every last monster underfoot for what they helped Gaea do. Then the Voice arrived. Ah... Poor little Annabeth. Do you miss your boyfriend? Perseus Jackson? Ah, yes. He is about to be judged. He doomed this quest! I would be surprised if he achieves even Asphodel. But no matter, soon the Underworld will be overrun. But... Back to you. Do you not wish to follow him? To help him through his last moments as a free spirit? Because soon, everything shall be under my control, just as it was in the old days. Annabeth wavered, and then recovered just soon enough to parry a deadly blow from a Laistrygonian. Annabeth was scared that she actually considered it. But no. If I do this, I will be needlessly giving up my life. My other friends need me. Her resolve solid, she continued to do battle. A scream pierced the air. Annabeth turned, and saw Hazel being grabbed by several Earthborn, and they were about to play tug of war with her. Annabeth sprinted, dove underneath one Earthborn, and stabbed him in the chest. The other one dropped Hazel, who was now unconscious, and stepped toward Annabeth. The Voice returned. Let go. Now. Annabeth listened. She dropped her knife. The last thing she saw was the muddy fist of the Earthborn. I'm coming, Percy. Category:Darknesss of the Earth Category:Yunhua98 Category:One-shot